


To Give Thanks

by Anonymous



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, Human-on-Titan Sex, Oviposition, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yet Another One I'm Going to Hell For
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Mothra's new egg hatches, instead of the larva they're all expecting, it's a woman. A very naked woman...and she decides to run off with Maddie.
Relationships: Mothra/Madison Russell
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	To Give Thanks

As it turns out, Mothra’s metamorphic abilities extended far beyond making a cocoon and turning from a larva to her imago form. Mothra could become anything, provided her cocoon/egg/whatever was built for it.

Which is exactly what she did. She’d become a human, a tall, beautiful woman who was _naked._

Everyone who’d been host to the hatching of the new Mothra was shocked, including Maddie. They’d been there to see Mothra emerge after almost a year of waiting only to receive the shock of their lives when instead of the larva they’d been expecting, a woman with skin as pale as a porcelain doll with hair the color of a blazing forest fire fell out. That shock only intensified when Mothra ran over, threw her arms around and pressed a deep, loving kiss to Maddie’s forehead, before sweeping the girl off her feet, and running into the woods.

It had all happened so fast, and Maddie was so stunned that it took them getting out of the outpost before she was able to realize that Mothra was carrying her, Mothra was human, she was _naked,_ and Maddie’s head was right there by the humanoid titan’s bare breasts.

Maddie’s face flushed, her cheeks becoming warm with embarrassment and arousal. She had _so_ many questions and couldn’t vocalize any of them, not right now.

Eventually, the sirens in the distance grew quiet, and Mothra took her into a cave, gently setting her down upon the dirt floor.

Maddie swallowed, looking up at Mothra’s face. The woman’s features were sharp and angelic, seemingly glowing faintly on their own. Imagine the most beautiful woman you’ve ever seen, are you picturing her? Good, now, forget her, because even that can’t hold a candle to what Maddie was laying her eyes upon.

Mothra tilted her head, and that was when Maddie realized she’d been staring. She had to say something.

“H-Hi…” Maddie stuttered bashfully, awestruck by Mothra’s beauty and the fact that she was _human_

Mothra smiled. “Hello.” She spoke, and despite the fact that she was speaking like any normal person, it tickled Maddie’s entire body like an ASMR video.

“You’re…” Maddie awkwardly shifted. “You’re naked.”

“I am.” Mothra nodded. “Do you like it?”

Maddie’s face went even more pink, if that were possible. “What?”

“My body.” Mothra elaborated, leaning forward. “Do you like it?”

Maddie swallowed. She couldn’t lie, not to Mothra. “Y-Yes…”

“I hoped you would…” Mothra reached out her hand, gently caressing Maddie’s face, and the girl could feel her breathing catch, as Mothra’s soft skin rubbed against hers. “I made it especially for you.”

“For… me?” Maddie repeated. “Why?”

“I know what you did.” Mothra smiled gently. “Against the Usurper King… You helped us at a critical moment… we _all_ owe you our lives.”

“But… you _died_.” Maddie scooted back some small amount.

“For me, it’s not the end, merely an oscillation.” Mothra explained, pulling Maddie close to her bosom. “I remember what occurred fresh as the day it happened, as well as your part in it… I am here to give you my thanks.”

Maddie shifted uncertainly. This wasn’t _unpleasant,_ per se. Even if Maddie wasn’t somewhat into girls, Mothra was beautiful enough to throw everything Maddie thought she knew about her sexuality out the window.

“I cannot offer you money, or power… but I can give you something no other human has done before…” Mothra whispered, her breath tickling Maddie’s ear, as her hand wandered down the girl’s body, towards her pants.

“W-Wait,” Maddie grabbed Mothra’s hand. She was tiny compared to Mothra, unable to truly fight back if it came down to it, but Mothra was more than respectful, “We can’t. I’m… only fourteen, you’ll go to jail.”

“Do not worry about me, they couldn’t imprison me if they wanted.” Mothra stroked Maddie’s face. “Think about yourself. If it’s something _you_ want. I will not pressure you… but I want you to know that this is a gift for _you_. Should you wish not to accept it, or not share the knowledge of what happened, that is your choice.”

Maddie stopped, thinking, well and truly thinking about it for a moment. Sex was something _everybody_ thought about upon first learning about it, who they would do it with, and why. Oddly, however, Maddie herself never gave it much thought. Not that she didn’t think about it, she had gone through puberty after all, but she never pictured anyone who she could imagine herself with.

Until now. This beautiful, living goddess was holding Maddie in her arms like a favored daughter, stroking her hair with nothing more than kindness and consideration. It was at that moment that Maddie well and truly understood, Mothra wasn’t doing this to get _her_ rocks off, it was for Maddie. Thanks for helping stop Ghidorah, even if Maddie herself couldn’t have known that Godzilla and Mothra were on their way to help.

It was Maddie’s decision. Her consequences to bear…

…

…there were worse ways to lose her virginity than losing it to the Queen of the Monsters.

Maddie tilted her head up, looking into Mothra’s electric blue glowing eyes, before nodding slowly.

Mothra smiled kindly yet again, going to press her lips to Maddie’s. Mothra’s lips felt soft and smooth, comfortable, like kissing a pillow. The titan’s hand wandered, sliding down into Maddie’s pants, and Mothra’s gentle hand just barely grazed the outer folds of Maddie’s entrance.

Mothra gently broke the kiss, before looking down to Maddie. “If it becomes too much, if you wish for it to stop, all you must do is say so.”

Maddie nodded in understanding, and it was at that moment that Mothra slipped her fingers in, pumping and pushing aside Maddie’s inner walls with slow, methodical intent.

Maddie couldn’t think of a way to describe it, not really. She’d experimented with herself, of course, but there was something about being in the arms of such a spiritually strong, beautiful being that made it feel even better than when it was just herself. Maddie bucked, letting out quiet, breathy moans, as she tried to instinctively ride Mothra’s knuckles.

Suddenly, Mothra pulled her hand out, and Maddie looked upon her, confused. Mothra brought her hand up to Maddie’s face. She pressed her two fingers to Maddie’s lips, and the girl opened her mouth, taking them in. Tasting herself on someone else’s hand was weird, but it was a good taste. Salty like sweat, but tinged with something savory.

Mothra pulled her fingers out of the girl’s mouth, and stood, pulling Maddie up as well. She was short, compared to Mothra, but she didn’t feel small in the sense of being insignificant.

“I’m going to remove these.” Mothra warned, gently fingering Maddie’s clothes. “Is that acceptable?”

Maddie enthusiastically nodded. She was in too far deep now.

Mothra started by pulling Maddie’s arms over her head, effortlessly slipping her shirt off. Next, Mothra went for Maddie’s jeans, leaving the girl clad in only her bra and panties. Soon, those came off as well, and Maddie was left there, standing nude. She felt embarrassed there for a moment, standing in front of this living sculpture of a woman, but Mothra didn’t look repulsed, or lustful, only kind.

"You are beautiful, Madison. Do not let anyone tell you otherwise."

Damned self-esteem issues and Mothra having to go and dash them.

Mothra said nothing, smiling gently as she picked Maddie up bridal style.

Something poked her gently in the leg, and Maddie looked down, and she paled. There was a _massive_ stinger where there hadn’t been any. Maddie knew biology, however, and given the context, she could guess as to the function of the organ.

It wasn’t a stinger, it was an ovipositor, and it was positioned precisely at Maddie’s quivering cunt.

“Remember,” Mothra gently murmured, stroking Maddie’s hair with her free hand, “If it at all becomes too much, let me know.”

Maddie swallowed and nodded, and Mothra began lowering her. The sharp ovipositor pushed into Maddie, and the girl felt like she was being stretched out. The shocks sparked out from the point of entry, and Maddie’s entire body twitched. It was a good thing Mothra was holding her as carefully as she was, for Maddie would’ve surely fallen.

Maddie’s eyes screwed shut in ecstasy, the only thing she could feel was Mothra, moving in and out of her carefully. The girl threw her one arm around Mothra’s back, wrapping the other one around the front, as she pressed her face into the skin near Mothra’s shoulder blades.

For someone as new to it as Maddie, it didn’t take long. Mothra wasn’t especially rough, or fast, but tender and slow, and after some time, Mothra got the girl’s attention by gently tapping the back of her head.

“I am about to finish.” Mothra breathlessly told her. “Where would you like it?”

Maddie couldn’t say anything at first, as confused as she was, before it hit her. _Finish_ meant cum, and Mothra was asking her if she wanted it out or in. At that moment, a frightening possibility took hold, as Maddie wondered if she could get pregnant from… whatever Mothra was going to do.

…She hadn’t warned her about it, that must mean it’d be safe. This wasn’t some dickhead jock or whatever who was about to finish in her, after all, it was Mothra.

Maddie swallowed. “In.”

“V-Very well.” Mothra grunted. “It will feel strange, but -ah- perhaps for you, you wouldn’t be aware of the difference.”

Maddie was about to ask what Mothra had meant, when she felt it. Mothra pushed into her all the way, as far as she could go, and the ovipositor began to engorge, to such a degree that Maddie could _see_ it bulging in her abdomen. And then she felt something else.

Something big and round, the size of a tennis ball at the very most, accompanied by a spurt of warm, honey-like fluid.

Eggs. Mothra was laying eggs in her.

Maddie gasped as she suddenly felt what must’ve been a tidal wave of them, coming from Mothra in a steady stream. Each one pushed into her forced its way through her already-dilated snatch, stretching it out even more, and as each one crossed that threshold, it sent a massive, burning shock through her system.

Maddie’s legs twitched and her toes curled, as her muscles stretched out and tightened to where she could feel like she would pull something. Her eyes became glazed with water, as her first orgasm tore through her, lighting every one of her nerve endings up like a city at night.

And then, just as soon as it had come, it was gone. Mothra’s ovipositor deflated, and she pulled out, still carrying Maddie in her arms.

The girl relaxed in her grip, breathless, eyes searching around curiously.

Mothra looked down with a smile, as she retracted her organ. “Still with us?”

“Mmm-hmm.” Maddie leaned into Mothra. “I’m not… those aren’t…”

“They’re not fertile.” Mothra gladly told her. “Don’t worry. Your body will break down and absorb them over the next week or so. You shouldn’t have to worry about eating anything for the next few days.”

Maddie slowly nodded in understanding, as Mothra let her get to her feet. She staggered, stumbling slightly in surprise as she felt the eggs shift around within her. She didn’t _look_ any different on the outside, but she could certainly feel it.

Distant shouting caught her attention, and Maddie scrambled to get her clothes back on, fixing her hair back. “What do we tell them?” She asked.

“We had a discussion between ourselves.” Mothra shrugged. “It is not an untruth.”

“Right, right, okay…” Maddie nodded.

Mothra raised an eyebrow. “Something the matter?”

“…We have _got_ to get you some clothes.”


End file.
